The invention concerns a protective headgear combination comprising a helmet and comprising at least one ear defender secured on the helmet.
EP 0 646 333 B1 discloses a protective headgear combination with two ear defenders. The ear defenders are secured each on a securing bracket on the helmet of the protective headgear combination. The ear defenders can be pivoted outwardly away from the ear of the user. Moreover, the vertical position of the ear defenders on the securing bracket can be adjusted in the longitudinal direction of the securing bracket. In the operative position, the ear defender is forced by the securing bracket that is of a springy configuration against the head of the user. In case of such a holder, unsatisfactory sound damping results may be obtained depending on the shape of the head of the user.
The invention has the object to provide a protective headgear combination of the aforementioned kind that enables an excellent adjustment to the head shape of the user and with which excellent sound damping properties can be achieved.